


Sin escapatoria

by Noebell



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Other, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noebell/pseuds/Noebell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble sobre los sentimientos de Kyuubi hacia Naruto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sin escapatoria

**Author's Note:**

> La serie de Naruto y sus personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

Mantengo los ojos cerrados, sin querer asimilar la realidad de mi existencia. Siento el calor que desprende este chico en el cual estoy encerrado. Abro muy leventente mis orbes, pudiendo ver así la jaula en la que, cautivo, permanezco.

Y ahí se encuentra de nuevo. Como queriéndome hacer más patética mi vida, la misma que años atrás fue tan gloriosa, solo por permanecer en un cuerpo en el que ni siquiera quiero estar.

—Hey, zorro ―escucho su voz llamándome, mas no quise responder―. Necesito que me prestes tu poder.

Necesita mi poder, obvio, por algo está allí. ¿Y cuándo no necesita este muchacho de mi poder?

―Claro... ¿Por qué sino habrías venido a visitarme? ―mi voz sonó ronca, como de costumbre.

―Lo necesito, tengo que recuperarlo ―él me mira como desafiándome. ¡Ja! Si con eso cree que me va a intimidar.

Tiene que recuperarlo... siempre con lo mismo. ¿No se cansa de ese maldito Uchiha? ¿Cuándo va a preocuparse por mí y romper este asqueroso sello? Este puto sello que me mantiene aquí atrapado.

Lo que deseraría en este momento estar libre y devorarlo. Devorar este diminuto cuerpo en el que tantos años he permanecido, y, que lo único que le interesa es mi poder para volver a estar con ese traidor de mierda.

Estoy tentado a salir de esta prisión y acabar ahora con él, mas me abstengo de hacerlo. ¿Por qué? Por qué, me pregunto. Si sería tan fácil acabar con mi sufrimiento tan solo matando a este niño. ¿Miedo a la muerte? Kyuubi no Youko jamás temería a tal estupidez, que a las idiotas personas tan atemorizadas tiene. Es únicamente que este crío tiene algo. Algo distinto que lo diferencia del resto de la humanidad.

Aún no adivino qué puede ser, pero ahora estoy aquí, accediendo de nueva cuenta a brindarle mi fuerza para llevar a la villa de nuevo a ese otro mocoso.

De momento, solamente puedo decir que no es el sello... no es este sello el que me mantiene aquí. Es donde está sellado, que es, este ser, el único que me mantiene _sin escapatoria_.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic lo hice para una amiga mía de un foro a los quince añitos. Para Darky.


End file.
